Ahora Estoy Con El
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: No siempre todo lo que se ve es lo que parece, luego pueden ser las mejores cosas que te pueden pasar en la vida...


Hola Little Towers... Les traigo otro fic, quiero agradecerle a YunaNeko13 2 cosas; 1)Por dejar review en mi fic anterior 2)Por ayudarme con este fic. Tambien quiero agradecer a HikariRushLoveGleek por poner mi fic anterior en sus favoritos, la verdad eso me subio el animo un poco ya que pense que a nadie le habia gustado mi fic...Disfruten este;

* * *

Era una tranquila y soleada tarde en los ángeles, en una casa cerca de la playa se encontraba una adolecente, como de unos 15 años, castaña, de piel blanca, ojos azabache y de estatura media sentada en la arena contemplando el atardecer. En su mente pasaban muchas cosas que le preocupaban y no la dejaban de molestar…

-Loggie, ¿Qué tendrá Presley?, desde hace días que la veo así de rara-

-Tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella-dijo Logan saliendo de su casa para ir a la playa. Camino por la arena hasta llegar junto a su hija y se sentó a su lado.-Que bello atardecer ¿verdad?-el seguía viendo el sol esconderse y ver a la luna salir.

-Si.-la voz de Presley se escuchaba triste y pensativa

-¿Qué te pasa hija?, desde hace días los dos vemos que te comportas de una manera diferente y eso nos está preocupado-dijo Logan poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija

-Lo que pasa es que me gusta un chico y creo que yo también le gusto pero no quiero andar con el-enrollo sus piernas con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?, si el amor es amor y no importa con quien sea-Logan le regalo una sonrisa cálida a Presley

-Su nombre es Ross, es capitán del equipo de la escuela, es muy guapo y tiene una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos podrían derretir a un helado, pero él es un estúpido, es engreído, egocéntrico, y por si fuera poco también es mujeriego, es un patán, no entiendo cómo me pude enamorar de el…-Logan no pudo aguantar y empezó a reír-… ¿Qué es tan gracioso papi?, esto es un tema serio y parece que no te importa que yo este así-Presley se encontraba molesta

-Nada hija, pero te digo algo-

-¿Qué?-dijo aun molesta

-Cuando yo tenía 16 también me enamore de un chico así, era un patán, mujeriego, egocéntrico y muy estúpido, y te puedo jurar que era el mujeriego más grande que pudo o pueda existir. Pero decidí darle una oportunidad y todo fue mágico…-Presley pudo notar que los ojos de Logan se iluminaron-…Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, fue lo mejor de mi vida-

-¿Cómo pudiste superarlo?-

-¿Por qué iba a superar a alguien que todavía amo?, no tiene sentido-en la cara de Logan seguía una amplia sonrisa y pareciera que le iban a salir lagrimas

-Wow…no sabía que todavía lo amaras-

-Pues créelo, porque fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida-

-¿Y el que era o a que se dedicaba?-

-Él era cantante de una exitosa banda y también era un buen bailarín-Logan seguía sonriendo

-¿Ahora qué hace?-

-Ahora él está sentado en la sala, en su sillón favorito viendo la tele-Presley no entendía de lo que estaba hablando. Logan se levantó de la arena-¿Una carrera a la casa?-Presley solo asintió-En sus marcas…listos…fuera-los dos salieron disparados hacia su casa, Logan al parecer fue más rápido que Presley. Ella rendida decidió entrar caminando, pero antes de deslizar toda la puerta para entrar vio a James sentado en la sala en su sillón favorito viendo la tele, de pronto llego Logan que se sentó encima de su regazo y los dos se besaron con mucha dulzura, Presley por fin había entendido que el chico egocéntrico, mujeriego y patán era su papa James. Por un momento se quedó viéndolos imaginándose a ella y a Ross así como sus papas en unos años, Presley entro corriendo a la casa e iba a ir a su cuarto pero la voz de Logan la detuvo-¿A dónde vas hija?-

-Voy a llamarle a Ross-dijo muy entusiasmada y sin otra cosa que hacer se fue corriendo a su cuarto

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-En resumen es que; ella está enamorada de un chico como tu cuando eras más joven y…-Logan quería seguirle contando toda la historia a James pero este lo interrumpió con un beso

-Me estás diciendo que estoy viejo y acabado-puso una cara de perrito regañado

-Obvio que no, tu para mí siempre te verás bien, yo me refería a cuando tenías 17 y yo 16…-se dieron otro beso-…pero porque siempre me callas o me interrumpes con un beso, no es que no me guste pero ¿porque?-

-Es porque te amo y así te lo demuestro, o ¿prefieres que te dé una bofetada?-Logan hizo un gesto de negación y James le volvió a dar un beso-Sígueme contando la historia-

-Que ella se enamoró de alguien como tu cuando eras más joven, no te ofendas, y pues le conté nuestra historia, pero no le dije que se trataba de ti y creo que hasta ahorita entendió de que se trataba de ti-se volvieron a besar pero esta vez era más apasionado y con amor

-¡PAPAS!-Presley grito como si fuera una película de terror y se tapó los ojos para no quedar traumada de lo que ellos estaban por hacer

-¿Qué paso Presley?-le pregunto James a su hija, su respiracion era agitada y las caras de ambos estaban rojas como un tomate

-Quería saber si me dan permiso para ir al cine a ver una película de terror-dijo aun con los ojos tapados

-Claro que sí, ve con Ross-con esto último que dijo Logan, Presley se fue de la casa para irse al cine y no ver lo que sus padres estaban por hacer

-Oye…-dijo James atrayendo la atención de su novio-…Presley es propensa a espantarse, ¿y si le pasa algo?-dijo muy alarmante

-Qué tal si tiene la misma suerte que Carlos cuando fue a ver la película de terror con Kendo-dijo despreocupado del asunto-Ella podría venir muy feliz estrenando novio-

-Tienes razón, y el lado bueno es que podemos terminar con lo que iniciamos-hizo una cara picara y otra vez empezaron a besarse, se dirigían a su cuarto, James cargo a Logan, subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto…Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

Espero y lo hallan disfrutado, les agradeceria mucho que dejaran reviews y pues eso es todo...

Besos

BYE


End file.
